


Less Than Perfect

by raskin



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heavy Fluff, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Riding, Sexual Content, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raskin/pseuds/raskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has performance anxiety.</p><p>Pythagoras is not bothered whatsoever.  Or at least, once he finds out what has Jason so worried, he takes over and makes it wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Perfect

Here it comes, they were finally going to do it, they were almost doing it, it was almost in,… Then Jason was pulling out and away from him yet again.

Pythagoras couldn’t help but groan in frustration. “By the gods, Jason, if you do that one more time,…!” He followed it up with a laugh that was meant to be reassuring. 

Jason sank back onto his heels, and dropped his head onto Pythagoras’s chest. “I just can’t do it. I can’t hurt you,” he moaned.

“What _hurts,”_ Pythagoras said, “is the ache between my legs, waiting for you to get on with it. I’m not a delicate flower, you know.” Since the afternoon of the previous day, they’d been enjoying each other's bodies in every other way imaginable (and they had good imaginations). But they hadn’t yet ‘gone all the way,’ as Jason put it. And Pythagoras was ready. “Nor am I made of glass. I’m not going to shatter.”

Jason stroked down Pythagoras’s ribs and over his hipbone, and looked about to argue. Then he sighed and said, “I know, I know. I just want it to be perfect, the first time.”

“Perfect the first time means there’s no where to go but downhill from there.”

Jason laughed, and some of his anxiety lifted. “Excellent logic, as usual, Pythagoras. I love you.”

Pythagoras lifted Jason’s face to his and kissed him soundly. “Listen, you’re doing everything right,” he insisted. “Beautifully. Perfectly. Very, very thoroughly.”

“Are you sure you’re ready? Because I can –”

"I want this. Really, really, want this.” He snaked a hand down to Jason’s groin and stroked his length. It was thick and hard and satiny, and he couldn’t wait to get it inside him. “And so, it seems, do you!”

“Yessss…” Jason gasped sharply at Pythagoras’s touch. “No, wait! I don’t know. Maybe we could just do it next time. I can take care of you in other ways.” He kissed Pythagoras’s breastbone, and made to work his way south.

“Uh-uh. No way,” said Pythagoras. “You’ve been saying that for too long. Now’s the time.”

“I thought you liked my mouth,” Jason said, and took a small, pink nipple in his lips to remind Pythagoras of what his mouth liked to do.

“I do, and have already enjoyed it once today. Now stop stalling, and go for it.”

Jason’s eyes were filled with the same lust that Pythagoras felt, but also showed his apprehension. “I’ll try.”

“No,” Pythagoras said as he pulled his knees to his shoulders, “not ‘try.’ _‘Do.’”_

His eyes trained on Py’s face, Jason lifted off and braced himself on one arm while positioning his cock at the Py’s opening with his free hand. He hesitated a moment, then bit his lip and pushed in. He just barely breached the tight ring of muscle.

And Pythagoras, again, winced. 

Which made Jason pull out and collapse against Pythagoras. Again.

As hard as he tried to keep it from showing, Pythagoras couldn’t help but react to the sting. Jason had lovingly prepared him with fingers and lubricating unguent, overdoing it even. But it was a lot to take in, Jason’s cock. The pain would pass, he was sure, but he couldn’t convince Jason that it was inevitable but temporary.

“Py, I’m sorry!” Jason whimpered. He buried his face in Pythagoras’s neck. “I’m just afraid.”

“Afraid? Of what? Men have been doing this forever, and I’ve never heard of anyone dying of it. I’m more likely to die of frustration, or old age…” He immediately felt guilty when Jason tensed against him. “All right, Jason, I’m sorry. But honestly, what are you so worried about?”

Jason trembled against him for a moment or two, then suddenly rolled over on his back, exhaled long, and gave a resigned laugh. “You’re right, as usual. I guess I should tell you what’s been bothering me.”

“Please do,” Pythagoras said with mock exasperation. “The suspense is killing me.”

His hand found Pythagoras’s. “So you know how I have, like, these mad physical skills, and can do things I never used to be able to do before coming to Atlantis, and we can’t figure out why I’m so absurdly strong and fast and…” He finally trailed off, and just stared at the ceiling.

“Oh. I see,” Pythagoras said, rolling onto his side to face Jason. In an innocent, sincere voice, he said, “You’re concerned about the ‘fast’ bit, aren’t you. Don’t worry about finishing too quickly. It’s natural, it happens to everyone, and over time I’m sure you will build up your self-control –”

When Jason finally figured out what Pythagoras was going on about, his eyes flew wide. “What? That’s not what I am saying!”

Pythagoras bit back a grin.

Jason was up on his elbows. “I assure you, I can last plenty long enough! Or at least as long as the next guy. You’ll be begging me to stop!” Then he caught the tell-tale twitch on Pythagoras’s lips, and leaned over to kiss it off. “Bastard!”

“I do understand what’s bothering you, I think,” Pythagoras said, truly sincere now. “That you might have super-human strength, lose control, and split me in half.” The thought made his ass flinch.

Jason cringed, and nodded.

“Well, I will admit, it had never occurred to me.” And that was the truth. He’d felt guilty, on and off, for pushing Jason to do something he was uncomfortable with, even if he couldn’t figure out what the problem was. Now that he knew what was causing the agitation, he was confident he could handle it. He was immensely relieved in his mind, though his body was anything but. The more he thought about Jason losing control and going hard on him, the more he wanted it.

“So now you see?” Jason said, looking completely hopeless. “We just can’t risk it, can we.” 

Pythagoras pursed his mouth to one side, pretending to give it serious thought. Then he smiled. “Meh, leave it to me.”

“But—”

Pythagoras completed the roll, and stretched out on top of Jason’s well-muscled body. “Do you trust me?”

“Mmm. Mmm-hmm.” Jason rolled his hands over Pythagoras’s round buttocks. With a thick voice, he murmured, “With my life. Still,—”

“Good. Now hush.” They wrestled around a bit, kissing and rubbing against each other and nipping playfully. Then he rose to straddle Jason’s thighs. “Put your hands behind your head…”

Jason looked up at him, his gorgeous eyes curious but trusting. “Behind my head… Okay.”

This position showed Jason’s arm and torso muscles off to great advantage, and Pythagoras was momentarily sidetracked. Then he cleared his throat, and said, “Now close your eyes, and keep them closed.”

“Until?”

“Until… Oh, you’ll know. Just do it, silly.”

“Right. Eyes closed.”

Again, Pythagoras took a moment to take in Jason’s beauty. No work of art he’d ever seen was so perfect. The bulge of his biceps, the definition of his muscular torso, the smooth skin, the perfect proportions...

“Uhm, any time you’re ready, Pythagoras,” Jason chided.

“Oh, right.” Pythagoras scooted forward until he was hovering directly above Jason’s cock. With no warning, or any other ado, he popped it in and slid down an inch or so. _Finally…_

Jason’s head went back, his back arched a bit, and his lips parted to let a soft “Ohhh…” escape. 

Pythagoras was glad Jason’s eyes were closed because he couldn’t quite avoid the slight grimace at the initial burn. Before long it passed, though, as he knew it would, and he sank down farther. _Finally, and even better than I imagined…_

When the thick head of Jason’s cock hit the special bundle of nerves, Pythagoras gasped a long, wobbly “Ohhh” of his own, practically singing it out. Maybe he was going to shatter into pieces after all, he thought, completely overwhelmed by the sensation. Back up, back down, gasping and giggling. 

Pythagoras decided he liked being in control. He liked it a lot. Riding Jason was glorious, especially when he tilted his hips just so and hit that certain spot, which sent shock waves down to his toes. His breath was getting ragged as he pistoned up and down, farther every time, trying out different angles, and paces, and depths. Jason didn’t seem to have any complaints, letting Pythagoras have his way and keeping his hands to himself. He could do this all day, Pythagoras thought, as his eyes fell closed. He probably looked like a cork bobbing on the waves, but he didn’t care about that indignity. Not when it felt _so good._

“You’re beautiful up there,” Jason said with a thick voice. “More so than any dancer in the king’s court." 

He looked down to see Jason watching with eyes that were dark and heavy. He said, “So you approve.”

“OHHH yes. I could do this all day”.

“Easy for you to say! I’m doing all the work, after all.” 

“Want me to take over?” Jason offered.

“What?” Pythagoras said vaguely. He'd put his hands on Jason’s chest to steady himself, and continued to ride up and down, and the change in position was a new sensation to adjust to.

Jason asked, ”Would you like to switch it up a bit?”

“Uhm, no, I’m good…” Pythagoras said in a breathy whisper.

“Come on, now. Not too long ago you were threatening me if I didn’t do it.”

“Uh, yes, but…” Pythagoras was enjoying this position almost too much to change anything just yet, and decided to tease Jason a little longer. “You were probably right. It might be too dangerous. Best we just carry on like this.” 

Jason grunted and twisted his hips. “But do you mind if I help out a bit?”

Pythagoras decided he had made Jason suffer long enough. He smiled crookedly, and said, “Be my guest. Credit to you, though, for showing such restraint up to this point.” 

Jason eagerly grabbed Pythagoras’s hips and plunged him down hard. His eyes fell shut, and he groaned. “You feel absolutely wonderful.”

“Yes. Yes, I do..." Pythagoras leaned back, and put his hands on Jason’s knees. This proved to be about as much as he could take. He suddenly found himself right on the precipice. He gasped out desperately, _“Jason... Jason!"_

“I’ve got you, babe,” Jason proclaimed, and sat upright. He gathered Pythagoras around the waist, guided the slender legs around him, and pumped them together. 

The friction of his and Jason’s abs against his dick tipped Pythagoras over the edge. “It’s… Now. It’s now!” He tensed, and came with more force than he’d ever experienced.

And Jason, feeling Pythagoras spasm hard around his cock, followed soon with fierce grunts and gasping breath.

Later, when their heart rates were back to almost normal, they cuddled and kissed. 

“Good thing that wasn’t perfect or anything,” Pythagoras said with barely hidden delight. “Otherwise we’d have nothing to live for.” 

“True enough,” murmured Jason. “As it is, we’ll probably be trying to get it right for the next fifty years or so.”

Pythagoras laughed. “Fifty years of this. Of you. Oh, I do like the sound of that.”

“Gives us something to look forward to, eh?”

“So much to look forward to, yes… But whatever happened to your Atlantean-enhanced super powers?"

"Oh, well, I do admit that I was hoping they'd give me more staying power. But maybe they're only invoked when I truly need them."

"What about if _I_ need them?"

"Same thing. Your needs are my needs."

"I love you, Jason.”

“I love you, Pythagoras.”


End file.
